


Happy Name Day, Sweet Sister

by Sywia



Series: Daenerys/Viserys smut OS compilation [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/M, Incest, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest, Viserys Targaryen Lives, Viserys is nice, Viserys is the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sywia/pseuds/Sywia
Summary: Where Viserys wakes up his sister-wife for a name day present. This one may be different from previous years'...Specially written for my friend and fellow Viserys/Daenerys lover, Emilie_L_C  <3 Happy birthday!
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Series: Daenerys/Viserys smut OS compilation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Happy Name Day, Sweet Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie_L_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> I haven't updated in a while as I was busy but I come today to post another of my smutty Viserys/Daenerys fics.  
> This one is specially written for my friend's birthday <3 I hope you enjoy it all!

What woke up Daenerys this morning was a hand softly caressing her silver hair. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the face of the man who had been keeping her warm all night. Viserys was smiling at her, and his lilac eyes were admiring her half-asleep frame. 

“Have I woken you up, my dear?” He murmured, a bit worried since it hadn’t been his intention. He had simply wished to admire his sleeping sister, and not to wake her up. Daenerys smirked in answer and locked her eyes with his. 

“This might be the best way for me to wake up, my love. At your side.” She told him, scooting closer to him. Waking up at his side was pretty rare. She knew how Viserys’ duty was harsh and time-consuming. Being the King of the Seven Kingdoms wasn’t an easy thing, she was aware of this. Yet, she never reproached him this at all. Daenerys was actually glad that they were back home. She was glad to see her brother soften, to see joy come back to his face. It had been a few years since his coronation, and since then, he had been happy. They didn’t have to run away anymore. She had always known that Viserys had wanted his rightful throne to give them a brighter life. She had always known that he loved her; and that he wasn’t power-hungry as the Usurper had been. And Daenerys was glad that they both had retrieved their bond of days gone. 

The King too; missed spending time with his sister-wife. Viserys smiled in return when he heard her, and his hand played a bit with one of her long strips of silver hair. It was almost glowing in the new daylight and felt slightly cool to the touch. Soon, they would experience their first winter. But they would have each other to warm up, and today was still a summer day. One of uppermost importance. 

“My dear sister… Do you know which day it is, today?” He questioned, lifting an eyebrow. He couldn’t help but feel a bit amused when he saw the cluelessness in her lilac eyes. He’d be able to tease her up a little bit, then. “Don’t you remember? Daenerys, today we celebrate a very important event…” He murmured, faking surprise.

It worked: Daenerys seemed a bit worried to hear those words. “An important even? What is it? Is it… Oh, is it your coronation’s anniversary?” Gods, had she forgotten this? She could never… “No, no, this was many moons ago but it isn’t today… I don’t know, my love. Please tell me.” She said, curiosity taking over her. 

She truly wasn’t getting it and it made Viserys chuckle. “Today is the day when many years ago, a storm swept near a tall, strong rock, rumoured to be the house of… mysterious creatures. The sky was dark and the air was biting cold. Yet… A being there lit everything by itself and warmed the hearts of everyone present in the castle.” He whispered with a smirk.

As soon as he had begun talking, Daenerys’ eyes were sparkling. Viserys had told her this story many times when they were both little kids. One night, when Daenerys had had a nightmare and couldn’t sleep anymore, she had snuggled into her brother’s bed. Even if her memory was blurry, she remembered how careful she had been while going to his room, she had made sure that none of Ser Darry’s servants would see her, and she had joined Viserys. Seeing her tears, Viserys had reassured her, and she had asked for a story. And he had told her about the time when she was born. 

“Viserys… Is today… My name day?” She wondered, surprised that she hadn’t remembered it. She hadn’t even realized it. Viserys answered by nodding and smirking a bit, before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “It is, sweet sister. Today, you’re twenty years old.” 

They both smiled at each other, remembering the previous years. Time had passed quickly since they left Illyrio’s manse with three dragon eggs, given to them by the magister. Since they were still young, the time hadn’t marked their faces, but it had marked their souls. Viserys had grown happy again, as he was when he was younger; and optimistic. Daenerys had followed the same path, and had gained a lot of self-confidence. When they had arrived in Westeros, they quickly took back the Red Keep and the Throne, and everything that it meant. Soon after Viserys’ coronation, they had married, and Daenerys had given Viserys a beautiful, healthy son. They had taken years to conquer their homeland, but they now had even more years to enjoy life and to feel safe in the arms of each other.

“Viserys… Do you have any gift for me?” She asked in a murmur, her cheeks blushing at her boldness as she bit her lower lip with a little smirk. She knew that it wasn’t polite to ask for gifts, but she was curious. And she knew that if her brother-husband had told her about her birthday, it was because he meant to give her a gift. He always did. Every year, even during the most difficult ones. He had always managed to give her a little something. 

Naturally, the question made Viserys chuckle. Years ago, he would’ve gotten angry at her for reclaiming a gift, and he would’ve scolded her, but now… Now was different. They both had grown and their life was easier. Viserys wasn’t stressed about running away from the Usurper’s hired knives, so naturally, he was less angry. And he had retrieved his rightful heritage. He had retrieved memories from his childhood, from his mother. Now, he could spoil his Queen as he pleased. Every Queen had the right to demand anything at any time.

“Well… What would my Lady like?” He murmured in a smooth, slightly deeper voice. He had plans, yes, but he’d give her the world if it wasn’t already theirs. Dany bit her lower lip, before taking her brother’s hand between her own.

“I will like anything from you, Viserys. I simply like to see your face when you give me something. You’re always… So proud.” She admitted, blushing a little. “Anything?” Viserys asked, leaning closer to her. By the Seven, his plan was working perfectly. The girl was still so innocent, and it surprised him. Well, he knew that she’d understand what he had in mind very soon, though.

When Viserys intensely stared at her eyes and made his lips brush against her in a soft kiss, Dany gasped, and softly answered to it. “Anything, you’re sure of that…?” Viserys’ breath caressed her lips and made her shiver as he devoured her with his lilac eyes. It made the girl, the Queen, shiver immediately. Her eyes darkened in want as she understood what her brother meant when he said ‘Anything’. Slowly, she leant forward to him, not stopping the eye contact. She could already feel how the room was getting as hot as a summer day. And she couldn’t say it wasn’t pleasing. 

“Anything, my King.” She said, before capturing her brother’s lips with hers. Viserys immediately answered to the kiss, rougher and more passionately than before. One of his hands went to her waist, caressing and stroking her soft, milky skin. A soft, yet clear moan escaped from his sister’s mouth as they kissed, and Dany put one of her hands on Viserys’ shoulder to bring their bodies closer. 

Both of their breaths quickened, and both of their sights took a darker shade. Viserys pressed his body against his sister’s, already craving her warmth and her soft touch. Daenerys did so as well; since she needed her brother the same way he needed her. It was something they couldn’t control, something that had always been natural in their families. Something beyond what could be controlled by humankind was making them attracted by each other, loved by each other. 

Suddenly, Daenerys left her brother’s soft lips to speak. “I want more than… Amusement today, dear brother. I want more than you.” She began, murmuring hastily. Viserys seemed a bit confused, but let her speak; wondering what she had to say. What did she mean by more than him? “I want to perpetuate the tradition. I want our little Aegon to have a little sister, Viserys. I want a daughter. A little… Rhaella, perhaps.” She whispered in his ear. Viserys’ face brightened. He couldn’t be happier as he heard those words. He too, wanted their House to be alive for thousands of years to come. 

“I will give you everything you are asking for, my sweet sister. Today, another Targaryen may make its way to us. We are writing History now, sweet sister. We always are.” He told her, his hand adventuring to her lower regions. Gods, her little monologue had made him… Hard. Or perhaps it had been her lips; or her warm body. Or maybe everything. 

Slowly, he put two fingers on her outer lips. And he was surprised to see that his sister was already wet. “Dany… You really need me, don’t you?” He murmured in a husky voice, breathing a bit louder as he softly pressed on her womanhood, not passing her lips though. Daenerys let out a small moan, and immediately bit her lower lip.

“I… I do, Viserys. You can’t know how much I need you.” She told him, fighting herself not to press her intimacy against Viserys’ fingers. She had to keep some self-control, yet she knew she could lose it anytime. Viserys saw how needy his sister was getting, and decided to tease her. Where would be the fun in that, otherwise? Slowly, he caressed her soft, sensitive skin, his fingers travelling to her pubic hair. A soft, pale mess of hair. He knew how Daenerys loved when he played with it, and he wasn’t mistaking it. 

Dany began to pant; since his touch felt very pleasing. Yet, it was far from being a very sensitive zone. She needed him to touch her in a more intimate way, one that could satisfy the burning heat in her, the dry thirst. After hesitating for a moment, she put her hand on her brother’s; and bit her lip. What she was about to ask was inappropriate, but… She told herself she shouldn’t mind. She was the Queen, and today was a special day.

“Brother… Please, touch me more. I need you.” She reminded him, as she moved his hand down to her intimate hole. Those words and those gestures made Viserys blush a little bit and smirk as well. He pretended to wait, and as Daenerys was too busy to beg him with her eyes to please her, he suddenly slid two fingers inside of her tight, warm hole, making her moan in pleasure. Viserys love to hear that kind of noise coming from her. It always sounded like the finest music to his ears.

Viserys would have like to make her wait and long for him, yet he was impatient to take his lovely sister. He moved his fingers back and forth inside of her, making her ring in his ears. She felt and sounded so lovely. The Targaryen man could feel his blood rushing to the lowest regions of his body, and soon, he could feel his shaft rise as well. His sister always managed to make him hard very quickly. Even in times and places he shouldn’t be. Now and here was the perfect moment, though. Softly, he pressed himself against her thigh, making sure she felt him. 

At first, when they had just wed and they had started to get intimate, Daenerys had always been clueless and somewhat innocent. Now, she knew what it meant when he was hard, knew that it was for her and because of her. And it made the Targaryen woman feel terribly proud of it. When she felt Viserys’ cock pressing against her thigh, she whimpered in want, and one of her hands drifted towards it to caress it carefully. With time, she had learned that her brother loved it when she took care of him.

And she wasn’t making a mistake: as soon as she had started to touch his nether regions, Viserys grunted in pleasure; and made his fingers thrust deeper into her. That immediately made the young woman moan louder, and got her cheeks to fill with blood as she was conscious of her own moans. Viserys found it incredibly adorable and exciting as well. His sister was trying to act innocent but he knew she wasn’t. And he was glad of it, they could have more fun now. 

“Do you like this, sweet sister?” He asked, sensually murmuring the words in her ear. That made her shiver, and she nodded in answer. Dany was panting too hard to speak proper words, yet Viserys understood what she needed. Him. She needed him and only him. 

With a swift movement of a hand, the King lifted one of her legs and placed himself in front of her. His sister was now offering herself to him, and he loved that sight. Yet, he didn’t penetrate her. He bent over her and kissed her neck. This was a gift, he remembered, and he should make it last. He would have her moan in pleasure below him; and beg for him to release his seed within her core.

His lips brushed her tender skin that shivered at each touch; and were soon followed by his tongue. He tasted her, as he had done many times before. Yet he knew he’d never get bored of his sweet Dany. He wanted to have her forever and to be united with her all the time. As he tasted how sweet she was, he brushed his teeth over her neck and collarbone. Daenerys shivered a bit harder, and Viserys felt the urge to bite her. He had to mark her as his. His little sister, his Queen, and his lover. 

His sharp teeth meet with her soft skin, and Viserys sucked it and bit it multiple times and for a while; until the porcelain skin of his sister took red and purple shades. Such colours fit her so well. At the sight of those, Viserys’ cock twitched against Daenerys’ womanhood, and of course, she felt it and let out a small whimper. Her whole body was shivering and was humid with sweat. They both needed each other. 

As the Targaryen man couldn’t wait anymore, he placed his tip before his sister’s intimacy and pressed it softly. Not enough to penetrate her yet. The young woman let out a frustrated and almost begging growl, and quickly made eye contact with her brother. She knew what he was waiting for.

“Viserys, please. Please, my love. I need you inside.” She murmured, making the man smirk. That was exactly what he wanted; his sister’s body longing for him and her mouth begging him to take her. Viserys wasn’t cruel, and he needed his sister as well. Yet, he wouldn’t be gentle, he would make sure to fuck her with passion. 

With one movement of his hips, Viserys plopped inside of her. Daenerys immediately arched her back, and let out a soft little cry of pleasure. She was so relieved to feel him inside of her. He was filling her and she felt… Complete. Viserys moaned in delight as well as he felt the tight, warm walls of his sister-wife’s womanhood close on his shaft. He would never get tired of this. Feeling… In control of her body and her pleasure. He was the King of the Seven Kingdoms, yet above everything, he was her King.

He didn’t wait too much before starting to move his hips within her, making her shiver to the core as his cock brushed against her swollen clit. Soft delighted whimpers and moans left her plump lips, and added to the wet sound of their sexes meeting, Viserys felt like he was in some sort of heaven. He accelerated the pace, pumping harder inside of his sister’s hole. The girl answered by moving her hips as well, and she fiercely kissed her brother’s lips, almost needily. 

The room was filled with their moans and the sound of their wet skin clasping. Every once in awhile, Viserys would murmur Daenerys’ name, and Daenerys would whisper Viserys’ one. They’d praise each other, calling each other sweet names, and they would as well feel heat invade their bodies. They shared the same blood and now they were sharing the same fire, the same rough and fierce passion. 

They tug each other’s hair as they danced on the royal bed, and tasted each other’s mouth as they merged together into more and more pleasure. Soon, they both reached their orgasm, and Viserys spilt his seed within Daenerys’ womb. Both let out a loud pleasured moan before letting their body fall onto the soft sheets. Yet, Viserys didn’t leave his sister alone. They took a little time to catch their breath before Viserys bent over to playfully bite Dany’s earlobe and caress her nipple with one hand. 

“Are you ready for a dragon ride now, sweet sister?” He murmured, his voice heavy with want. She could already feel how hard he was between her legs. She smiled in answer and pushed him so she could sit on him, riding him like the fierce dragon he was.

“A true Targaryen will always be ready for a dragon.” She murmured, before capturing Viserys’ lips within hers, her eyes locking with the lilac pools of his. Deep down, she hoped that her womb would quicken with child, with a little Rhaella. It would be the best name day present, after all. 

“Happy name day, sweet sister.” Viserys murmured before he started to pound her again. Soon enough, their room was filled with noises that promised a bright future for House Targaryen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end!  
> I hope you enjoyed; and again, happy birthday to my fellow Visy/Dany lover, Emilie <3 
> 
> I will soon be back with an update on "We Get The Best Out Of Hard Times" as well as a Jaime/Daenerys OS!  
> Bye everyone, leave some kudos and comment if you feel like it! <3


End file.
